


All That Glitters

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dancing, High Society Bullshit, Jealousy, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Political Alliances, Protective Armitage Hux, Senator Kylo Ren, kylo is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: A charged encounter between Hux and Senator Kylo Amidala at a political gala.





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Posted previously on tumblr for the following prompt by [lingering-nomad](http://lingering-nomad.tumblr.com/) on tumblr:
> 
> "Congrats on 2k followers! (And having excellent taste in kylux) Can I plz ask for something softish with them dancing together, Kylo Amidala so he can be dressed up all pretty and maybe something happening that gives Hux cause to be all jealous and protective, even though Kylo really doesn't need protecting? Thank you"

Galas of this sort attracted all types of the elite. Everyone from politicians to socialites to crime bosses, though the latter were never mentioned, could be found at such gatherings. They were a vessel for flaunting money and status for those who had it, nothing more. Hux loathed everything about it, yet here he was, in his dress whites, taking in the overdone ballroom and those within it, equally done up and shimmering. He could appreciate the aesthetics of it, of course, but the waste and the politics disgusted him. But that was one of the reasons he was here; the Order needed alliances and status if they were going to seem legitimate, thus schmoozing some wealthy idiots became a necessity.

Hux went to the bar and ordered himself a small glass of brandy, needing the alcohol to survive a night of such nonsense, and he nearly choked on his first sip when his eyes caught the second reason he was here. Senator Kylo Amidala made his way through the crowd like a gilded shadow, the gold of an ornate necklace sparkling on his chest. It was comprised of multiple loops that spilled down from his throat and over his chest to his sternum, some of the loops simple, but others adorned with dangling pendants of gold and gemstones. The black tunic underneath wasn’t quite thin enough to be considered sheer, but the pale tones of his skin were clearly visible beneath it. There was also a thin strip of skin showing between the tunic and low-slung pants he wore, adorned with hanging pieces of fine cloth to look more like robes or a skirt. His hair was unbraided, which was unusual, but strewn through with threads of very small pearls, contrasting with the inky black to resemble stars in the void of space. Kylo’s makeup was also more understated than usual, with only kohl rimming his eyes and fanning out into sharp wings at the corners and his lips painted in the usual style, the top one entirely red with the bottom one having just a single vertical line.

Suddenly feeling entirely too warm, Hux mouthed a curse at himself and downed his drink too quickly. When he looked back over, he found Kylo’s eyes on him, sparking in recognition, and then he was approaching. Kylo’s unique talent of eating at Hux’s composure when nothing else could was apparently just as sharp as ever and Hux lamented that he only had moments to get himself back under control.

“Senator,” he greeted with a nod once Kylo arrived in front of him. “Enjoying the party?”

“Three people have tried to bribe me so far,” Kylo said, looking mildly amused, “and at least four more were thinking very loudly about offering me sexual favours before I escaped.”

Hux was very glad he hadn’t been drinking something right then, sure he would’ve ended up choking on it as he laughed, ignoring a slight twinge of jealousy. “My, are people really that desperate to get in your good books?”

“You’d be surprised,” Kylo said, stopping to order a drink of his own. “It always happens. People seem to think my vote is worth more than the others or something.”

“Or perhaps they think you’re the easiest to sway,” Hux said, the corner of his lips twitching up.

Kylo took a step closer, though there was no threat or even a hint of anger in the gesture, and said lowly, “And you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?”

Hux chuckled, covering up body’s reaction to having Kylo, this beautiful man who was literally sparkling with wealth, so close to him. “I’d say I should start giving them tips, but then I suppose I’d have to share and I simply can’t have that.”

Kylo’s eyes were dark and hot, his gaze intense and the moment stretched between them, charged with something they both knew but would never give name to aloud. It was quickly becoming unbearable but, fortunately, it was interrupted by Kylo’s drink being placed on the counter. Hux didn’t know what the bright blue liquid in the shot glass was, but he was sure it was ghastly, his noise wrinkling as he watched Kylo slam it back. He was also sure he might be getting a second hand taste of it later tonight, provided it was indeed Kylo’s drink of choice for the evening.

“Dance with me?” Kylo asked suddenly, after he’d set the empty glass down.

Hux’s lips quirked up and he offered his hand. Kylo took it and then they were moving together to the dance floor, already full of couples swaying and spinning to the music. Kylo’s other hand landed on Hux’s shoulder and Hux placed his on Kylo’s waist, accepting the lead. The first song was a quick waltz and they fell into it quickly, feet moving expertly. Kylo was smiling as they moved through the steps, the pieces of fabric hanging from his hips swishing through the air as they danced together.

The first song ended soon, them having come in partway through, and the second was another fast beat and Hux let himself enjoy it. A niggling of guilt wormed its way into his mind as he remembered he was supposed to be building connections for the Order, but then he looked at Kylo again, saw those painted lips turned up in happiness and it was gone, lost to the music swelling in the air. They were surrounded by other couples yet Hux paid them no mind, focused only on the two of them and how their bodies moved as one.

The second song was followed by a slower beat, the couples around them getting closer to sway to the softer tune. Kylo stepped forward, closing the distance between them before Hux could even process what was happening. They swayed together, feet still following the prescribed pattern of the style of the song, but only doing so automatically. Hux was trying very hard not to be overwhelmed, but it was so difficult, especially when Kylo rested his head on Hux’s shoulder despite his slight height advantage.

Every nerve in Hux’s body was attuned to the places where they touched, the warmth of Kylo against him, the gentle shifting of his jewelry with every small movement. The tension wasn’t even erotic, the sort of thing Hux was used to with Kylo, but something deeper than that, something much more dangerous and frightening. Against him, Kylo was lax, seeming unbothered, meanwhile Hux’s brain screamed with alarm and his heart clenched with unspoken emotion.

When the song finally came to an end, Hux told Kylo he needed some air and then made his escape, trying not to look eager about it. He went out to one of the balconies and lit a smoke, staring out into the night. The sun was long set but lights could still be seen in most of the buildings in the distance. The estate hosting the gala was close enough to the city that it could still be seen, but far enough that there was only darkness surrounding them.

Hux looked up, taking in the stars so rarely seen in the city, glittering in the dark. As much as he spent most of his time travelling in space with them, the sight of a star-filled sky planetside was still something he enjoyed. He smoked leisurely, watching the sky and trying to not to think about how much it reminded him of Kylo’s hair that night.

Still, by the time Hux was done his smoke, he felt less shaken up and made his way back in, weaving his way through the groups of people near the doors. He quickly spotted Kylo, over by the bar again, and frowned when he saw someone else talking to him. Hux’s pace sped a bit as he approached, resisting the urge to scowl.

He couldn’t hear the conversation, but he could tell immediately the man was drunk off his ass. His tie was undone, hanging loosely from his neck, and his face was flushed as he gesticulated just a little too enthusiastically to be sober. Kylo, meanwhile, looked profoundly bored with whatever the man was saying, body language closed off yet remaining polite enough.

The man then stepped closer, too close, looking like he was undressing Kylo with his eyes, and Kylo’s words of ‘sexual favours’ played in Hux’s head, a sharp burst of anger and jealously blooming in his chest. Hux squared his shoulders, nearly there now. How dare this man approach Kylo like that?

Just as Hux was about to interrupt, now close enough to do so, the man reached out, his hand going for Kylo’s waist and Hux saw red. Before he knew it, he’d grabbed the offending hand by the wrist and twisted it behind the man’s back, forcing him to turn away from Kylo and bend over to keep Hux from breaking his arm.

Around him, the ballroom was immediately much quieter than it had been before, but Hux paid the surely watching eyes no attention. The man cried out beneath him, struggling weakly, and Hux just tightened his grip.

“I’m going to let you go,” Hux growled out, “and you’re going to leave immediately. If I ever see you bothering the senator again, I’ll fucking rip your arm off. Do you understand?”

The man nodded weakly and Hux let him go, savouring the sight of him scurrying off. That dealt with, Hux turned back to Kylo, finding an amused smirk on his face. Hux felt his cheeks heat a bit at that, suddenly realizing just how strongly he’d reacted.

“Defending my honour now?” Kylo asked in a voice that was just this side of mocking. “How sweet of you.”

Hux flushed further, knowing it was too late to hope Kylo hadn’t noticed. “Someone needs to teach drunken pricks a lesson.”

Kylo stepped closer, looking like he was going to start laughing any minute now. “You know I can kill people with my mind, right?”

Despite his expression, Kylo’s voice was low and sultry, sending a pulse of want through Hux’s body. “If you had’ve done that, I wouldn’t have had to interfere. Maybe I don’t like people touching what’s mine.”

It was too honest and Hux blamed it on the combination of fading adrenalin and Kylo’s intoxicating proximity. Kylo’s eyes softened, though, some sort of clarity forming in them that made Hux swallow. But, really, who was he kidding? He’d made it glaringly obvious how he felt about this infuriating man and, if that look in his eyes was anything to go by, he was pretty sure Kylo felt the same.

Kylo all but dragged him out, saying it was time to go, the fact that they were going to the same room for the night unspoken but known all the same. There would be talk, certainly, but Hux didn’t care anymore. Maybe it would even help; this had all started with trying to get Kylo on their side, even if neither of them could bother pretending that it wasn’t something far more politics now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
